Random Drabbles Hyoutei
by Alya de Spencer
Summary: Wai! Now its Hyoutei's turn! The Tennis Club Captain of Hyoutei and the 'adopted sister/fiance' of the Tennis Genius Fuji Syuusuke are childhood friends! What is going on exactly?
1. King Atobe Gets Slapped

**Wai! Its Hyoutei this time! Bwahahaha! Enjoy reading!**

**Atobe: Yes! Be awed by my greatness!**

**Alya: Yea yea, we all know you are great. Alya does not own any of these great guys other than Melody, Mitsuka and Angel.**

**Atobe&Alya: Enjoy^^**

* * *

><p>1 - King Atobe Gets Slapped<p>

Well, it wasn't that bad knowing Atobe. He had been a cocky kid since he was young, in England. As for me, as to why I was in England, was because my Aunt had some ends to tie in Japan that would take some time, and so she sent me to her friend's in England. That was when I met Atobe. I call him Kei-chan, and he gets annoyed all the time. Just like Gen-chan.

Before I left for America, I was watching Sei-chan play tennis, and therefore had already started on learning tennis. I was on my way of making my first own move, Haru no Chou (Spring Butterflies) when I first met Atobe.

It happened like that.

I was in the backyard to my aunt's friend's house, quietly playing to myself when a little boy climbed over the fence.

" Who are you?" I asked.

" Shh! Shut up!" he brushed me off, and went to hide under the bushes.

Curious, I followed suit.

" Why are you hiding?" I asked excited.

" None of your business right?" he asked.

" But I'm curious..." I said.

" Fine. I'm hiding from- Shh!" he abruptly said and pushed my head down onto the soft garden grass.

Then, a large foot found its way to the front of the bushes, and the owner of the feet brushed the bushes, in a failed attempt at looking for the boy beside me.

" Young Master Keigo!" they called.

" Over there! I think I saw him!" another called.

Soon, they left, and we emerged from the bushes.

" So you're called Keigo..." I said, " I shall call you Kei-chan." I smiled, " Nice to meet you, I'm Yukiko Melody Mikoshiba (my original family name was Mikoshiba)." I put out my hand.

" Keigo Atobe." he replied shaking my hand.

That was how we met.

We went on growing up together for about three months, playing tennis together, making random promises to each other, often playing in the huge garden of his running around, irritating each other. It was pure childhood fun.

Also, there were time when I helped hid him from his bodyguards, and mislead them in the wrong direction so that I could have some time to play with my new friend.

In my memories, though he was an egoistic boy, he cared for me when I was injured. I fell during one of the random chases we had, and scraped my knee badly. He came back for me, even though I had been the one that irritated him first, and he piggybacked me all the way to the nurses office of his mansion. After I got patched up, he even gave me sweets to cheer me up. Though most of the time he was mean and egoistic.

I totally did not expect us to meet at the Kantou Regionals again...

* * *

><p>I had been training with Syuusuke nii-chan in preparation of the match with Hyoutei, and of course it left certain after effects. Because of the extra training, Tezuka bu-chou ordered us, the girls to wear guards.<p>

" KATSUN WA HYOUTEI, MAKERU NO SEIGAKU!" the fan club screamed at the top of their lungs.

" KATSUN NO WA-"

There was a snap of fingers from the sliver haired boy in the court, and everyone went quiet.

" Ore da." he replied and threw his coat to his teammate at the back.

" K-K-Kei-chan...?" I gasped softly.

After his match with Tezuka bu-chou, I was so shocked that his tennis improved that much over such a short span of time. He even defeated our undefeated Captain Tezuka, causing him to be severely injured.

It had just been a day since Tezuka bu-chou was injured, and it was a holiday for us. After visiting Tezuka, Syuusuke nii-chan went to Kikumaru-senpai's house to finish up on their project, leaving me all alone.

I decided to go out for a while, to look for Kei-chan. I was sure he had become the Tennis Club Captain of Hyoutei Chuu Gakuen. Taking the bus, I got off at Hyoutei.

Passing off as one of the visitors, I found the tennis team and their horde of fangirls celebrating together at the ballroom of the school, near the tennis courts.

" May I speak to Captain Atobe?" I asked one of the fan girls.

" Of course! Just queue there." she said and pointed me to an extremely long line of fan girls waiting just to tell Atobe that he had played the match well.

" Any faster way?" I asked.

" I'm afraid no." she brushed me off.

I waited until all the fangirls were gone, and all that was left was the Hyoutei Regulars and their coach behind the curtains. Walking right up to Atobe, I pretended to be one of his fangirls.

" Oh my, you waited that long, my honey?" he asked, and came so close to me.

" Captain, there's somemore?" Yuuishi asked.

" Bu-chou is Atobe-sama after all~" Choutaro said.

He was wearing a black tuxedo, with a blue ribbon at his collar, red flowers at his chest, and his hair seemed freshly done. Indeed, he was egoistic.

" Atobe-sama..." I said.

" Yes my honey? Please say whatever you want to say to the great me." he said.

" Okay..." I replied, and slapped him across the face.

*smack*

Cupping his cheek, he glared the thorns at me, and the entire Hyoutei team gathered around him.

Tears poured down my face.

" ...Y-You went too far, Kei-chan..." I cried, covering my mouth with my hands.

" Y-Yukiko...?" he asked.

" Bu-chou? You know her?" Gakuto asked.

" Yeah. A childhood friend." he replied, and moved forward to hug me.

Pushing him away, I said, " I'm glad that your tennis has improved so much. But you went to far. Much to far. All the way to injuring Tezuka bu-chou's arm... He might never be able to play tennis again..." I ranted at Atobe.

" Well, its for the sake of winning..." he seemed to be sorry.

" Forget it. See ya, Kei-chan." I said and left the ballroom.

* * *

><p>" Atobe, are you sure that that feisty woman is your childhood friend?" Shishido asked, skeptical.<p>

" Yeah... She was irritating... We had a love-hate relationship." he mutter under his breath.

" What did you say?" Hiyoshi asked, not catching what his Captain had said under the classical music played in the ballroom.

" Nothing much. Don't breathe a word about today, or you'll be dropped off the regulars." Atobe told them.

" Eh?" the team asked.

It seems as though Atobe really thought a lot about the the girl. If not he would not even bother. Or maybe he was just bothered by the fact that he had been slapped by a girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Alya: Wai! Did you enjoy it? How cute young Atobe was? ^^<strong>

**Atobe: You made that girl slap me?**

**Alya: * cowers in fear ***

**Melody: Felt nice slapping you~**

**Team Hyoutei + Fangirls: Stares the thorns at Melody.**

**Alya: Gomen gomen, Melody... TT^TT**

**Melody: Its alright, Alya-chan this is nothing compared to the fan girls in Seigaku...**

**Alya: Reviews please! ^^**


	2. They Meet Again

**Alya: Chapter two's out! Have fun reading!**

**Atobe: Be awed by the presence of Ore-sama. Obey your King's orders! I order you to hurry say the disclaimer.**

**Melody: Shut up. Not like no one knows...**

**Alya: Right right, these great guys do not belong to Alya. Not one bit. Other than Melody-chan, Mitsuka and Angel. :)**

* * *

><p><span>2 - They Meet Again<span>

After leaving Hyoutei that afternoon, my fingers hurt from slapping Kei-chan. I felt sorry for slapping him, but he really did go over board... Well... I did too... I didn't have to slap him...

In my self-absorbedness, I slowly walked my way to the shopping district near Hyoutei. There, I found a sports shop that sold the special grip tape that the team liked. Pulling out my wallet, I decided to buy some grip tape for the rest of the team.

Picking up the tape, another hand picked up the same tape along with me.

I turned and looked at the person, only to find Atobe in casual clothes.

" Celebratory party over?" I asked.

" Yea. Ended it early thanks to someone." he said.

" My bad. Sorry for hitting you too." I said and put down the tape.

" I saw your guard. Are you okay?" he asked, picking up another reel of tape.

" Its nothing much. But seriously your face must be made out of rocks. My fingers still hurt." I said.

" Of course, ore-sama's face is the best." he went on being egoistical.

" Shut up..." I said.

* * *

><p>After paying for the grip tape that I picked up, I went along and made my way to the nearest bus stop. Somehow, Kei-chan ended up following me.<p>

" Tte, why the hell are you following me?" I asked.

" Nothing much. Just to spend some time with you." he said.

" What? Miss me?" I asked.

" No." he refused to admit.

" Forget it." I sighed.

" Hand over your phone." Atobe commanded.

He was being egoistical again. Sighing, I handed my phone over. It seemed like it was the only way to make him stop bugging me. It was the phone that Syuusuke nii-chan and Yumiko nee-chan got for me together, so that they would be able to contact me.

He opened it, pressed a few buttons, and gave it back to me.

" Here. I've entered my numbers. Call me if you need any help. I'll be right there for you. Take it as thanks for misleading those body guards." he said before stuffing his hands into his pockets.

" Thanks." I smiled.

" But your slap really hurt. What is your hand made out of? Rocks?" he asked.

" Sorry. You'd better put some ice over it. I don't want you to have a swollen face tomorrow." I said.

" Hmm... The bus sure is slow..." he walked up and down the bus stop, " Forget it." he said, whipped out his phone and called for his private car.

" Kei-chan! It'll be troublesome if I from Seigaku is seen hanging out with you, from Hyoutei!" I shook him violently.

" I'll drop you off right before the turn, and you can walk into the neighbourhood on your own. Or do you want me to escort you too?" he asked, with his phone still to his ears.

" No! Absolutely not!" I said.

Just as I finished my sentence, a black limousine swerved down the corner, right in front of the bus stop, and the chauffeur came off to open the car doors for us.

" You've gotta be kidding me..." I said.

" Get on in. I'm giving you a lift home." he said.

" Why are you so nice today?" I asked.

" Ore-sama is always nice." he said.

" Yea right, as if you were nice to Tezuka bu-chou." I said.

" Its a personal grudge between me and him. Nothing to do with you." he told me.

" Jerk." I said.

" Whatever~" he replied.

* * *

><p>The chauffeur drove me to the entrance of my neighbourhood, and dropped me off right there.<p>

" Off you get. Text me when you get home." he said.

" Who wants to text you?" I asked.

" Its an order by ore-sama. I'm the King." he said.

" Ego..." I rolled my eyes.

" Text me... Yu- no, Mel- Gah! What the hell do I call you now?" he asked.

He was so used to calling me Mikoshiba. Plus he refused to admit that I was part of the Fuji family.

" Yukiko. Only family call me Melody." I smiled as his frustrated face amused me to bits.

" Fine. Text me, Yukiko." he said, shut the door and drove off.

Once the car was just a speck in the distance, I walked my way back into my neighbourhood, making my way to my home.

Getting home, Syuusuke nii-chan was home already.

" Welcome home." he smiled.

" I'm home. I got us all some good grip tape." I showed him the bag.

" Really?" he asked and peeked into the bag.

Handing the bag to him, I said, " I'm going up to change."

" Sure." he replied.

Going up the stairs quickly, once in my room, I whipped out my phone and texted Kei-chan.

-Kei-chan, I'm home~ Thanks for the ride today. Well, sorry for slapping you. It must have hurt. Gomen gomen. I've hereby adhered to my King's wishes, and therefore await future orders.- I texted jokingly.

-Well, ore-sama has nothing for you now. Off you go. Ore-sama has to go put a facial mask now since you have slapped my face.- he replied.

" Egoistic jerk..." I muttered before throwing my phone down on the bed, and getting my clothes from the closet to change.

* * *

><p><strong>Wai! End of chapter 2! Review please!<strong>

**Syuusuke: Wai! We got new grip tape! * glomps Melody ***

**Melody: I just happened to see it.**

**Syuusuke: But the bag says its from the shopping district near Hyoutei. Why did you go there? * sadistic aura ***

**Melody: Err... * grabs Alya, making Alya face Syuusuke ***

**Alya: * sweat drops * She was there... because... s-she... got bored, and went around shopping at the different shopping districts.**

**Melody: Yep yep! Nothing caught my eye other than these tapes.**

**Syuusuke: I see...**

**Atobe: Wasn't I-**

**Alya&Melody: SHH! * covers Atobe's mouth ***


	3. Fixing Broken Rackets

**Wai! Chapter Three! ^^**

**Atobe: Hyoutei has the best facilities of all the Middle Schools in Tokyo!**

**Alya: Like we don't know that...**

**Melody: That's right, Hyoutei is just like a hotel~ But Alya-chan, you forgot the disclaimer...**

**Alya: Gomen gomen, I don't own any of these guys other than the OCs! ^^ Enjoy!**

3 - Fixing Broken Rackets

I was super irritated. All my racket gut broke. I really meant all three. Though Syuusuke nii-chan offered to lend me his for them time that mine was being repaired, I did not like the feel of his racket. Besides, it was specially bought for him, so it obviously only suited him.

" Nii-chan, I'll just go fix my racket." I said, returning him his.

" Now? They won't get fixed in time." he said.

" I know where to get it fixed quickly. But its far away, and you can only get there on foot." Inui offered.

" Draw me a map. I'll jog there. I'll be back when club ends." I said.

" Sure. You'd better. It trains your stamina too." Inui said.

Dumping my clothes into my bag, I wore just my jersey and ran out of school, with my racket bag slung behind my back. Running in the direction Inui-senpai's map told me to.

Soon, I found myself in the middle of a shopping district.

" Looks like I'm lost..." I sighed, " Who should I call? Nii-chan? Bu-chou? Fukbu-chou? Nah... They won't make it in time... Atobe...?" I asked myself.

Flipping out my phone, I ran through all the contacts to decide who to call.

Nii-chan was not a choice as the police would be the ones looking for me, Bu-chou wasn't a good idea either, he would send the entire tennis team out for me, Fukbu-chou was even worse. The entire team, and the police force, probably even the army.

" Fine. Let's call Kei-chan..." I sighed and pushed down on the dial button.

" Hello, why are you calling the great me? Who are you?" he asked.

" Kei-chan, I'm lost." I said.

" Y-Yukiko? You're what? Lost? Where are you?" he asked.

" I said I'm lost! Which mean I don't know where I am!" I shouted at him.

" Fine. Describe your surroundings?" he said.

" Shopping district, some distance from the train station..." I said.

Immediately, in the background there was sounds of people firing away at the computers, checking all the sercurity cameras to find me.

" We'll look for you. Stay there. Don't move. What are you wearing?" he commanded.

" My school jersey duh!" I replied.

" Atobe-sama, we've found her." a lady said.

" Good work. Get the helicopter. We'll go pick her up now." he ordered.

" Come quickly." I said.

In less that ten minutes, the helicopter came landing, and Atobe helped me up the helicopter.

" So how did you get lost?" he asked.

" I wanted to fix my rackets fast." I said.

" Well, come to Hyoutei! We've got professional stringers to string your broken racket for you." he seemed angry with me.

" Are you angry?" I asked, a little afraid.

" Duh! You made the great me anxious, and worry over you." he sighed.

" Gomen gomen..." I said grinning like an idiot.

We got ferried to Hyoutei, and the professional stringers stringed my rackets while Atobe and I sat outside the workshop in an air conditioned snack bar, waiting.

" Did you run all the way there?" Keigo asked.

" Yep! Apparently I over-shot from my destination..." I said, looking at the map in my hands.

" Forget it." he replied, sighing, folding up the maps in my hands.

" So, King Atobe, how could I ever repay you?" I asked jokingly.

" Just don't do this again. The regulars are getting suspicious of me." he said, with his eyebrows knitted together.

" Hmm... Well, there will be no more after this. I can assure you. The only reason why I called you was because you wouldn't call the police neither would you get the entire tennis club to come find me." I smiled.

Behind the walls of the snack bar...

" Heh~ So Atobe bu-chou ran off half way was due to this girl again?" Oshitari asked.

" Gekokujou... bu-chou really has no taste. Why does he like a girl that slapped him?" Hiyoshi asked.

" Will we get dropped if we're...zzzz..." Jirou fell asleep.

" Well, Yuuishi, let's just use it to blackmail him. Ne, Kabaji?" Gakuto said.

" ..." was the reply.

" Get out from behind the wall. My great insight tell me you are there." Atobe said.

" zzz... Oh! We're found out!" Jirou stated the obvious.

" Shut up Jirou!" Shishido said.

" Uwahh! I don't want to be dropped from the regulars! Drop Shishido-san instead!" Choutaro said.

" Choutaro!" Shishido glared at him.

" Ne, woman what are you doing here?" Gakuto asked, coming out from behind the wall with his hands in his pocket.

" Fixing my rackets." I smiled.

After hearing what I said, the entire team seemed so blank, just like white paper. It was only after a minute or two, that Yuuishi snapped back first, followed by the rest, and Jirou just fell asleep.

" Stop staring and get back to practice! Captain's orders!" he shouted at them.

" Usu." Kabaji replied.

Immediately, the entire Hyoutei team scrambled back to the courts and started practicing away.

As soon as my rackets were done, Kei-chan walked me to the bus stop in front of Hyoutei, and sent me off.

" Don't ever get lost again. Even if you do, don't call me." he said, looking irritated.

" Aww...C'mon Kei-chan... Don't be so stingy..." I tugged at his sleeve.

" Shoo! Don't touch me!" he swatted me away.

" Kei-chan's so stingy..." I pouted.

" Geh!" he showed a contorted face, looking rather constipated, " Fine! Call me all you want!" he sighed after half a minute of slience.

" Thanks, Kei-chan. See ya!" I kissed him on the cheek and hopped on the approaching bus.

According to the Hyoutei members, their Captain seemed to have stood at the bus stop in shock for about half an hour, and when he got back, he seemed quite out of sorts...

**Atobe: What the hell was that?**

**Melody: Hmm? Mesmerised by my kiss?**

**Atobe: * blushes * S-Shut up!**

**Alya: Hehe~ The great Atobe-sama's shy!**

**Atobe: W-Who is?**

**Melody: You are. * smiles sweetly ***

**Alya: Wai! This is the end of Hyoutei Drabbles for now! Reviews please!**


	4. Self Training

**Shuu-chan: Melody, take care of yourself during the self training okay? I look forward to playing with you again when we get back. * smiles ***

**Melody: En! Shuu-nii too!**

**Alya: Haiz... Alya does not own any of these guys here other than Melody-chan~**

**Melody: Why so depressed? * confused ***

**Alya: Nevermind... Haiz... :(**

* * *

><p><span>4 – Self Training<span>

It was during the holidays that I got permission from Shuu-nii to go training by myself, since he needed some self-training time too. Leaving the house together, we promised to meet back the evening the week after. This meant that I had exactly seven days and six nights to train on my own.

Starting on a slow jog, I made my way to the outskirts of the town, I found myself a sturdy wall and started on my training.

As soon as I started hitting, I knew the place I chose was a bad idea. Gangsters came out from unknown corners, and surrounded me.

" Yo, ojou-chan, why are you here alone? Practicing tennis? Shall onii-sama teach you how to play?" they asked, snatching my racket from my hand.

" No thank you. Give me back my racket please." I said, impatient.

" Ho, impatient aren't we? Shall onii-sama teach you some patience?" he asked, raising my racket against the sun.

Before I could say anything, he landed my racket right into my shoulder, hitting my neck too. Due to previously acquired injuries, my shoulder was injured again. Gripping hard at my shoulder, I tried to bear with the pain.

" Don't be an irritating jerk!" I shouted, grabbing back my racket, and serving the balls I had into their faces.

As soon as they left, it started pouring. Cursing my luck, I kept my racket and hid from the rain at a nearby bus stop. The pain in my shoulder was bad. I needed to get to the hospital quickly.

Taking out my phone, I scrolled through, wondering who to call. The first was all the Seigaku members that I could not let them know, especially Shuu-nii if not he'd never let me go out on my own ever again.

Further down was the people from Rikkaidai. Impossible. They were in Kanagawa, and I'm in Tokyo. I can't expect them to take the train here and bring me to the hospital. Before they get here I would die of pain already.

Going down somemore, Kei-chan's name caught my eye. Without thinking, I pressed dial. Putting the phone to my ear, I soon heard the extremely egoistical voice that I swore never to call ever again.

" Yukiko-chan, why hast thou called the great ore-sama?" he asked.

" Shut up. Listen to me. I've just got hit on my injured shoulder, and I'm stuck in the rain. I need to get to the hospital." I said calmly.

" You- EH? " he went.

I could tell that he was frowning.

" Just get someone to pick me up and send me to the hospital. Hurry. I'm just outside the town, near the forest and the temple." I said.

" Got it." he replied and hung up.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, I was shivering at the bus stop, and a black limousine drove by. The chauffeur came out with an umbrella and sheltered me into the car.<p>

What greeted me was actually Kei-chan who held an extra fluffy towel to wrap me in. Once I was in the car, the chauffeur started driving again. Kei-chan used the towel and dried me gently, as the rain pattered on the roof of the car.

" Are you angry?" I asked.

" What do you think?" he asked frowning, " Let me look at your arm." he said and made me turn about, back facing him.

Taking off my shirt, Kei-chan took out a roll of bandage from the first aid box in the car and roughly bandaged my shoulder first, before giving me dry clothes to put over myself.

" Bring us to the nearest house from here. Also, call the doctor." he ordered the chauffeur.

Leaning against Kei-chan's shoulder, I snuggled under the warm towel and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I found myself in a large comfy bed, in a room with huge glass panels all the way to the floor, and outside was a garden. Sitting up, I found myself in a sleeveless sleeping gown, with my shoulder properly bandaged up. It did not hurt anymore.

As I tried to get off the bed, the door clicked open, with Kei-chan entering.

" Awake? Don't get off. Its barely an hour since just now. You'll probably get a fever." he said and covered me under the blankets.

" So its just an hour..." I said.

" The doctor said your shoulder's fine. Just a bruise you should be able to practice tomorrow. Rest for now. Besides that, you're too light! I was shocked when I carried you into the house," Kei-chan pointed at me in the face, " I shall fatten you up here."

" Eh? But I'm not hungry." I said.

" Fine then, just take it easy for today." Kei-chan said and sat by me.

* * *

><p>Another hour later, the entire Hyoutei regular team appeared at the mansion.<p>

" Yo, hime, heard ya go injured~" Gakuto bounced in.

" Mukahi-san," I greeted.

" There's still us," Shishido-san said from the door.

" Uwah~ Skimpy clothes there, Yukiko-chan," Jirou said and bounced into the bed with me.

" Don't look." I pulled the blankets and covered myself.

" Here." Kei-chan said and handed me a jacket.

" Why are you all here?" I asked as Kei-chan helped me into the jacket.

" Buchou." they all said.

" Well, out you all go. We've still got some training to do." he said.

" Wait. Training? I'm in." I said.

" No, not today. Today, you're with me," Atobe said, pointing to himself, " The rest of you, training. Oshitari, I'm leaving them with you for today." he said.

" What are we doing?" I asked as the team left.

" Staying here." he said.

" Eh?" I asked.

" I told you you'd get a fever right?" he said putting his forehead to mine, " See, you're burning up already." he said, sighing, " Lie back down. Have some sleep." he tucked me back into the bed.

" Okay..." I reluctantly agreed.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, with Kei-chan sleeping at the edge of my bed, with just a blanket over his shoulders. Tracing his perfect eyebrows, I moved on and touched his nose.<p>

" Good morning." I said the moment he opened his eyes.

" Morning..." he replied dazedly.

" Let's go training now." I smiled.

Changing into my jersey, I made my way down, together with Kei-chan. Had a slow jog with the Hyoutei members before going for breakfast together. As soon as we finished breakfast, we played matches together.

Everyone paired up, we we started playing. Escaping from Kei-chan, I played with Hiyoshi.

While we were half way through the match, we had a small break, and Hiyoshi asked if I was alright.

" I'm fine. Why?" I asked.

" Nah, buchou was worried for you. Look over there." he said directed me to look outside our courts, where Atobe was standing, pretending to be looking at something else.

" Nevermind him. Let's continue." I smiled.

After playing with Hiyoshi, Atobe called for everyone to assemble. He mentioned a few things about the playing styles, and then dismissed us all again.

" Yukiko, you're following ore-sama." he said.

" Eh?" I asked as I was dragged away by the collar.

" You shall play with ore-sama." he said and let my collar go on the courts.

" Interesting. Shall I go all out?" I asked.

" Yes. Ore-sama shall deem when you should stop." he said.

" So you'll be my limit?" I asked.

" Yep. Be honored. Ore-sama's doing it for you." he said.

" Okay~" I replied.

A while later, we took a break, and I handed Atobe a towel. Wordlessly he took it.

" Ah~ Hime's playing with buchou!" came Ootori's voice.

" Really?" Oshitari asked.

" Its true! Na, Kabaji?" Gakuto asked.

" Usu." he replied.

" I'm jealous... I want buchou to train me too~" Ootori said.

" Am I not enough?" Shishido asked.

" Errr..." Ootori went.

" Not fair, she's keeping our king all to herself." Oshitari said.

" She has a good style..." Hiyoshi said.

" Everyone," Atobe said standing up, " We can hear you clearly." he glared at them.

The week went by like that, and when I finally got back home meeting up with Shuu-nii, I could not help but miss them a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Atobe: Be honored ore-sama was training you~ * throws shounen sparkles everywhere *<strong>

**Melody: Yes yes yes, I'm honored... * scowls ***

**Shuu-chan: Heh~ Honored? * sadistic smile ***

**Melody: Err...**

**Alya: Shuu-chan, how did your training go?**

**Shuu-chan: Fine. * smiles somemore ***

**Alya: * sweat drops * reviews please...**


	5. Ice Emperor's Family

**Atobe: Meet the great ore-sama's family! :D**

**Alya: Yea yea~**

**Melody: Why am I the only one not so excited about this?**

**Alya: Maa maa, just enjoy yourself.**

**Atobe: Enjoy yourself with the great ore-sama's prescence!**

**Melody: Egoistical jerk...**

**Alya: Alya does not own any of the guys here other than Melody! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>5 - Ice Emperor's Family<span>

It was irritating me. Kei-chan had called me half an hour ago, telling me to wait for him outside Hyoutei, and that he had something he needed me urgently for. I wanted to refuse, but I felt obliged to agree as he had saved me the previous time, and even trained me personally. Flipping open my phone for the nth* time, I looked at the time. 31 minutes had passed. Why isn't he here yet?

I was at home when he called me on my phone.

" Yes? Melody Fuji here." I said.

" Yukiko, I need your help urgently. Get down to Hyoutei now." he said.

" Kei-chan? Why?" I asked.

" Just do as I say." he said and hung up.

" Mou! Doing as he likes!" I huffed and threw my phone on my bed.

Rolling into my bed, I thought for a while. Well, I did owe him a favour... and I can return the favour right now. Without thinking further, I changed into a pair of comfortable sweat pants, a white tank top, and a black jacket. Grabbing my usual bag that contained all my important documents, wallet, my tennis racket and a few balls, I ran down the stairs for the Fuji house.

" Shuu-nii, I'm going out for a while." I said as I took my shoes from the shoe rack near the door.

" Coming back for dinner?" he asked.

" Err... I'll give a call later." I replied.

" Okay. Have a safe journey." he smiled.

" I'm leaving then." I said and dashed out of the door.

Getting bored, I stood up and paced around. Stupid Kei-chan. Calling me out suddenly and not appearing. Or so I thought. The next second, the Atobe family's famous black limousine screeched down the road, and I was bundled in the car, along with everything I had brought.

" What the?" I asked.

" Hime, I need you to be my partner for tonight." Kei-chan said.

" What?" I asked.

" Yes. I'm going to a party, and I need you to be my partner!" he said.

" Why? There are so many other eligible ladies around, waiting for you to pick them up. Why me of all people? Don't tell me you're appearing on news or something." I babbled.

" No. Its my parents. It would be better for me if its someone they knew." he said.

" What? The naughty neighbour's girl that hid you away from your bodyguards?" I spat sacarstically at him.

" No, it's the Atobe family gathering. I just need you for one hour. After that I'll make the excuse that you felt sick or something and send you home." he said.

" Heh~ the famous Ice Emperor is asking a lowly girl to help him?" I teased.

" Just for one hour. I'll send you home after that." he said.

" No, I'm a proper lady of the Fuji family mind you. I'll stay till the end." I stuck my tongue out at him.

" Ladies don't stick their tongues out." he muttered.

" What? Got a problem with it?" I elbowed him.

" OW! You-!"

" I what? Shall I get off now?" I threatened.

" Fine..." he surrendered.

We alighted at the Atobe family mansion, somewhere near the outskirts, and I was hustled into a room by the maids, who somehow stripped me of my clothes and threw me into a rose petal bath.

" Miss, would rose perfume be fine for you?" a maid asked, showing me an expensive pink bottled perfume.

" E-En..." I was not comfortable with all the service.

The rest busied themselves around me, scrubbing me, putting on lotion, massaging my shoulders. Getting out of the bath, I was dressed in a thin bathrobe, sat in a chair, as the maids went to get the specialists.

I was soon dressed in a light pink cocktail dress, with pink silk ribbon heels, and ruby accessories. The make up artist then came by, and did my make up for me, followed by the hair stylist that styled my hair.

When they were finally done, I was presented to Kei-chan.

" Now that's why they say fine clothes make fine people." he said egoistically.

" Shut up." I huffed and walked to the other corner of the room, heels clacking softly on the carpet floor.

After waiting for a few more minutes, the people came and told us that we should move to the ballroom already. Getting up from my seat at the corner of the cushion, I stood beside Kei-chan who was already facing the doors of the room.

" Hime," he called, offering me his hand.

Curling my hand into his left arm, his right hand found its way in, and hooked my hands on the left arm, patting it slightly, before returning to is original position.

Together we walked into the ballroom, as we were announced.

" Atobe-sama, Atobe-sama," I heard the people of his extended family call.

" I'm so jealous, I thought Atobe-sama would chose me for sure," his female cousins said.

" So you chose me to escape choosing from your female cousins of your extended family huh?" I whispered.

" That's right, be grateful to the great ore-sama." he whispered, still smiling and waving at his family members.

" Egoistical jerk." I pinched his arm.

His face twitched slightly and he glared thorns at me. I stared back at him, giving him the serves-you-right face.

When they were finally allowed to socialise, Kei-chan brought me around, strutting around like some peacock, as all his female cousins flocked around him, and even some male cousins tried to catch up on old times with him.

" Atobe-sama, who's this girl? Is she your chosen bride?" they asked.

" No, not yet. The great ore-sama has yet to chose." he replied, happy that he was getting all the attention.

" And her name?" they asked.

" Yukiko Melody Fuji." I replied.

" Fuji? I haven't heard of that family. She must be someone not of our status..." they seemed to disapprove of me already.

" The Fuji family is a traditional family in the modern times. Their family runs many overseas businesses, that's why you haven't heard of them. She is a proper lady of the Fuji family alright." Kei-chan said, using my lines in the earlier.

" Nice to make your aquaintance." I smiled.

" Same here." they smiled too.

After talking for another fifteen minutes, we ran into Atobe's parents. When they saw me, they immediately smiled and Atobe's mother gave me a hug.

" Melody-chan, its been a long time." she said.

" Auntie, its Yukiko now." I smiled.

" Ah, sorry." she said.

" Its been a long time. How have the two of you been?" I greeted Kei-chan's parents.

" As polite as usual." his father commented.

" You flatter me." I lowered my head.

" Keigo told us recently about you. Then only we remembered the little girl living with her aunt beside us in England. You've grown into a remarkable lady." his mother held my hand.

" Thank you." I smiled.

" Father, its time for Yukiko to go home." Kei-chan interupted.

" Oh my, you have to go?" his mother was reluctant to let me.

I could only nod.

" We can't help it then. We'll see you again." Atobe's father said.

" Until next time." I bowed.

We left the ballroom, and the chauffeur was already waiting for us in the car right outside, in again the black limousine.

" Kei-chan, aren't we going to change?" I asked.

" The clothes, it a gift to you for doing me a favour." he said.

" Eh? I'm going home like that? Its totally different from what I went out with!" I said.

But too late, the chauffeur drove already.

" Here are you original clothes..." he said and returned me my bag.

" Kei-chan, close the blinds on the windows, and turn that way. I'm going to change." I said.

" Here?" he asked.

" Duh! Any where else?" I asked.

Changing out of the cocktail dress, I threw it to Kei-chan, getting him to hold it for me. He held it, as I pulled on my tank top, and lastly my jacket.

" You can turn over now." I said.

" Here." he gave me the dress.

Folding it nicely, I stuffed it in my bag, and made an attempt to take off the jewelery around myself. I started with the anklet, then the wristlet, then the ring, then the earrings, but I could not take off the necklace.

" Kei-chan, help me." I tugged at it.

He leaned backwards, and took the thin silver chain lightly. With a soft click, the necklace came off, and he dropped it in my hands. Putting them together in the jewelery box they originally came from, I again put them in my bag.

Last was the shoes. Taking off the heels, I wore back my sneakers. They were definitely more comfortable than the heels. Returning the heels to the box they originally came from too, it was dropped into my bag again.

" Are you sure about giving me all these?" I asked.

" Who am I? I'm the great Atobe-sama. These are nothing." he said being egoistical again.

" Shall I pinch you again?" I asked.

" No, but really. Thanks for today." he smiled.

" I should be the one thanking you." I said and kissed him on his cheek.

Letting him go, we had reached my home. The chauffeur opened the door, and I left the car. After the chauffeur closed the door, the windows came down, with Atobe there.

" See you again then." he said.

" Thanks." I smiled before turning and walking towards the Fuji house.

* * *

><p><strong>*Means uncountable~<strong>

**Shuu-chan: Melody-chan, welcome home. :) * glomps ***

**Melody: I'm home~**

**Shuu-chan: * sniff sniff * You smell of rose perfume... * thinks thoughtfully * You went shopping? **

**Melody: * sweat drops * Err... *grabs Alya making her face Shuu-chan***

**Alya: * sweat drops * Shuu-chan... She err... happened to pass by a perfume shop and went into have a look. She tried on the rose perfume Ahahahhaha :)**

**Shuu-chan: Sou? Was it nice? * smiles sweetly ***

**Melody: Yea, it was... * touches head***

**Alya: * sweat drops * Reviews please!**


	6. Shopping with Atobe

**Atobe: Why does ore-sama have to go to the supermarket?**

**Melody: You chose to... (-.-)**

**Alya: Maa maa, just have a go. It might be fun. * smiles ***

**Melody: It is fun! Shopping for groceries! * grins * A rich man's kid would never understand how fun it is~**

**Atobe: Fine! The great ore-sama shall play along with you for once! * peeved face ***

**Alya: Hehe, let's see about it :) Well, Alya does not own any of the great guys here other than Melody!**

* * *

><p><span>6 - Shopping with Atobe<span>

I happened to be shopping for some groceries in the supermarkets of Tokyo, on a errand for my mother, as well as go shopping for myself for some new clothes and Yuu-nii's manga for him to bring to St. Rudolph to entertain himself when he gets bored.

Entering the supermarket, the loud noises of people shouting that there were cheap offers found their way to my ear, and the large amounts of people that were busy buying ingredients for dinner. Smiling, I made my way through the mass of people, searching for the things I needed.

As soon as I picked up a can of baked bean to check the price, I heard a familiar voice so close to me.

" Ah~ So this is the kind of commoner market."

Immediately, I lowered the can and turned towards the voice, only to come face to face with Atobe.

" Kei-chan?" I asked.

" Saw you coming in, and I decided to follow you." he replied.

" What are you? A stalker?" I asked.

" I'm the great ore-sama." he smugly replied, following me as I turned round the corner of an entire shelf of soap.

Scanning through the shelves, I reached for the last pack of instant ramen in the highest shelf. Jumping, I cursed my shortness as I tried to reach for it once more. I wondered why I could never seem to jump high outside the tennis courts. Well, it was a truth that I don't really favour smashes, but I really could jump in the courts. I wondered hard why I could never jump that high outside the courts.

" Here," Kei-chan jumped a little and got the instant ramen down in less than 10 seconds, " Some times, its good having ore-sama around isn't it?" he asked being egoistical.

" Yes yes, thank you very much, Atobe-sama." I said and walked off, looking for the other things on my list to buy.

Reaching the seafood area, I was asked to buy some salmon for dinner. Going to the display cases, I looked at the available packed salmon, and again went to the fresh fish area where they would chop the live fish up for the customers.

" Fresh salmon... 1kg for 950 yen... Packed salmon... 500g for 400 yen... Packed salmon would be cheaper. But will it be fresh? Nevermind. I don't have much money either. Okay. Packed salmon then." I made up my mind and made my way to the display case for packed salmon.

" Shall ore-sama buy the fresh salmon for you?" Kei-chan asked.

" Its fine. Besides that, are you sure you want to stay here for long? It smells fishy, " as soon as I said that, Atobe's face contorted into some constipated face, and covered his nose and mouth with both his hands before running to somewhere far off, " Well, expected of a rich man's child." I shook my head.

Getting away from the seafood area, Atobe found me again, at the snacks corner. Walking through the rows and rows of shelves, I finally came to a stop and wondered which chocochip cookie I would buy.

One was cheaper than the other, by just 10 yen. But the cheaper one was the one that tasted rather fake, while the more expensive one was the cookie that Yumi-nee loved.

Behind me, at everything I compare prices, Atobe would try to coax me into buying the more expensive one, and it was sort of irritating me already. Being a rich man's child he never had a chance to go to the supermarket, so he kept having the intention to buy everything I touched.

" What shall I do? Flip a coin?" I asked myself.

" Why don't you buy both?" Kei-chan asked, leaning against the shelves.

" I'm not as rich as you. I've got a limited amount of money brought out right now." I explained, looking at the two different cookies.

" I can loan you. Then you can buy as much as you want." he offered.

" No thank you. I guess I'll take this one." I said and took the more expensive one.

Taking the last item, I went along to the cashier and paid for the items I bought, holding Atobe's hand as a safety precaution in case he wandered off somewhere of threw something expensive into my basket.

" My, such a young couple!" the cashier said as she calculated how much I needed to pay.

" No, he's not-" I got cut off.

" Yes, thank you very much. I'm blessed to have such a lovely wife." Atobe said.

" Kei-chan, please go to the other side and help me take the paid items." I smiled sadistically at him.

" Cash or card?" the cashier asked.

" Cash. Thank you." I said and gave her my allowance.

After giving the money, I joined Atobe at the collection area. Dumping all the things I bought on him, we walked out of the supermarket with him behind me, carrying all the items.

" What's this treatment?" he asked, muffled by the bags.

" That's for saying that I'm your wife, when I'm only 13." I calmly said and removed a few bags, stalking off in the direction of the car park.

Reaching the car park with Atobe trailing behind, I located the Fuji family car. Knocking on the glass window, I roused the driver, Tanaka-san to open the boot for me.

" Yukiko Ojou-sama, are you done shopping?" he asked.

" I'm not done yet. But can you bring these groceries back first? I had bought salmon and ice cream. I hope it doesn't melt." I said.

" Shall I come back after I've put down the things in the house?" Tanaka-san asked.

" There's no need Tanaka-san, I'll go home myself later. Help me tell Okaa-san okay?" I asked the old man.

" As you wish, Yukiko Ojou-sama." he said and got back into the car, driving off.

" Not going home?" Atobe asked.

" Yes, but later." I said and walked off in the direction of the clothes department store.

Going from top to bottom, Atobe followed me closely. In the end, nothing other than a pair of black low heels got my interest, but the pair of heels were too expensive for me, I did not have enough allowance.

Pouting, I sighed and walked away.

As soon as I walked out of the department store, I turned and made my way to the cafe near the book store. Sitting down there, I bought myself a cup of tea, and I counted my allowance. I had just enough to buy three volumes of manga for Yuu-nii.

Putting the money back into my wallet, I drank my tea. Carrying a bag from the department store, Kei-chan came by and sat down beside me.

" You bought something?" I asked.

" Yea. For you." he said and pushed it across the table.

Taking it, I looked at him with the suspicious face. Peeking into the bag, I found that it was the pair of heels I wanted, but it had taller heels.

" Kei-chan, this...?" I asked.

" You wanted it right? Next time when the Atobe family has a social gathering for youngester, I'd be sure to invite the Fuji family. Wear this pair of heels and a presentable dress for me." he said, smirking.

" Then why give it to me?" I asked.

" Its supposed to be a gift from my parents. They said they enjoyed talking to you at the previous party, and would like to invite you for the next one." he said.

" But you already gave me the dress last time." I looked at him in the eyes.

" The dress was from me. This pair of heels are from my parents. Understand?" he asked seemingly defeated by my innocence.

" Okay..." I replied, sipping at my tea.

" Where else do you need to go?" he asked.

" The book store." I smiled.

Leaving the cafe, we headed out to the book store. Taking the manga I was asked to buy, I saw Kei-chan at the non-fiction area, picking up a book about doing businesses.

Walking up to him, I took a peek at the price of the book. If I only bought two volumes of manga, I would have enough to buy him the book. Returning one volume of the manga in my hands, I fished the book out of Kei-chan hands and dashed to the cashier to quickly pay for all the books.

Chasing after me, Kei-chan was stopped at the cashier where it was barricaded into sections for people to pay for their books.

After paying, I came out from the queues and passed Kei-chan the book he had been reading before.

" You'll be taking over your parent's business right?" I asked.

" Of course. Ore-sama has to." he replied, holding the book in his hands.

" Dayo ne? Take it as a thank you present for coming shopping with me today. Wanna give me a ride home? Atobe-sama?" I asked.

" I really can't beat you, Yukiko." he replied, smiling.

" When you're happy, share that happiness. The next time I go shopping I'd definitely call you. So be prepared. But no more buying anything for me, or asking me to buy the more expensive things. Promise?" I wagged my little finger at him.

" Promise." he said and curled his pinky around mine, making it a pinky swear which the two of us used to do ever so often when we were younger.

* * *

><p><strong>Melody: Kei-chan, was it fun? (^^)<strong>

**Atobe: Well, it was kind of... But I still have other more fun things to do.**

**Alya: Haiz... He refuses to admit ne? * shakes head ***

**Melody: Dayo ne? (-.-")**

**Atobe: Who says so? * pissed ***

**Alya: Oops (:3) Reviews please!**


	7. The Next Time I Got To Wear The Heels

**Alya: Alya's back from hiatus! And, we'll start from Chapter 7! Enjoy~**

**Melody: Its so hard to walk in heels... * stumbles ***

**Alya: Yeah... I especially hate it when you get blisters wearing new heels...**

**Atobe: Ah, the pair ore-sama chose was a perfect fit. It would not cause any blister :) * smiles smugly ***

**Melody: Hai hai hai, thank you very much, Bocchama. * shakes head ***

**Alya: Lucky you. I'm jealous... Maa, Alya does not own any of these great guys here other than Melody.**

* * *

><p><span>7 - The Next Time I Got To Wear The Heels<span>

The next time I got to wear the heels that Kei-chan bought for me was actually when he fell ill, and I went to visit him during the weekends, with the intention to make him happy. I was contacted by Oshitari on Friday who told me that their Atobe-sama who rarely got sick was finally sick with an extremely bad cold (Note on the _**FINALLY**_).

After deciding that I would go and visit him and most probably stay over, I asked my mother for permission which she gladly allowed as she felt that girls should have some time on their own to do the things they wanted.

Wearing a white blouse buttoned half way over my light blue tank top, and an A-line skirt, as I tried to look kind of semiformal. Tying my hair into its usual ponytail, I ran down the stairs of the Fuji household.

Hurriedly saying goodbye to my mother, brother and sister, I took my bag of clothes and necessities with me, and went to wear my shoes. Trying not to disappoint Kei-chan, I wore the pair of heels.

" Kaa-san, I'm off." I said.

" Have a safe journey." she smiled.

" Melody, call me tonight." Shuu-nii reminded me.

" Okay!" I replied, running out of the front gates, heels clacking on the cement floor in my wake.

Catching the bus, I made my way to Hyoutei where I was supposed to meet with Hiyoshi-san who would bring me to the house Atobe was currently staying in.

" Yukiko-chan?" Hiyoshi asked.

" Ah, you're here. Let's go." I smiled.

Together, we took the bus again and left for Atobe's house.

Reaching the mansion by foot, we were welcomed by the butler, and allowed into the living room where the rest of the team was.

Hiyoshi joined the rest of the team at the living room while I was led to Kei-chan's room where he was resting.

" I will lead you to bocchan's* room." the butler told me, taking my bag from me.

" Okay." I nodded.

According to the butler, Kei-chan had been swimming in their pool, and he ended up falling asleep while sun-tanning. With the sudden change of temperature, his body could not take it and he fell sick.

My heels clacked softly on the carpet floor as I was let into the room by the maids standing at the door waiting for any commands from their young master.

Sitting down on the cushioned chair, I took a deep breath and sighed as softly as I could.

" Kei-chan, how are you feeling?" I asked.

" Horrible." was the only word I heard, and it sounded super uber wrong.

" It must be a bad cold..." I said.

" Mm..." he nodded, not opening his eyes.

" Shall I stay over tonight?" I asked.

" You will?" he opened one eye.

" If you want." I nodded.

" Of course you will for the great ore-sama." he said, closing the opened eye, with a little grin decorating his lips.

" Egoistical jerk. I can't believe you. You're sick till you're half dead and you're still so egoistical." I sighed.

" Being egoistical is a character trait of mine. Getting sick doesn't make my egoism go down." he said.

" So you admit you are egoistic?" I asked.

" Of course. Ore-sama will admit to everything ore-sama is. Cause that's what makes ore-sama ore-sama." he said.

" Forget it. Go to sleep. I'll be downstairs." I said, got up and turned to leave, heels clacking again.

" You're wearing the heels. Makes me happy." he whispered.

" Glad it made you happy." I said and left.

Getting downstairs, I drank tea with the Hyoutei team, and talked to them about their training. As soon as the afternoon turned to evening, they left for their homes and whatever they needed to do.

After they left, I went up to Kei-chan's room, and sat there reading my book.

" Yukiko Ojou-sama, I'm very sorry to inform you that due to the fact that we have just moved here for Bocchan's recovery, the guest rooms are still not cleaned up. But if you'd like it, we can clean it up for you." the butler said.

" Its alright, you don't need to rush. I know taking care of Kei-chan has already exhausted all your human resources." I said.

" But you'll have no place to sleep tonight, Yukiko Ojou-sama." the butler took out a handkerchief from his left breast pocket and mopped his perspiring forehead.

" Butler, she'll stay in my room tonight." Kei-chan said authoritatively before coughing away.

" Bocchan!" the butler called, flustered.

" Where's your reply?" Kei-chan asked.

" Yes bocchan." the butler bowed before leaving.

As soon as the butler left, Kei-chan sat up on his bed and gathered some pillows, throwing them on the couch at the other corner of his room before getting up and stumbling his way there.

" Kei-chan, what are you doing?" I asked, running over to catch him before he falls flat on his face to the ground.

" You're a girl. You're supposed to sleep on the bed." he said.

" Chill man, I fine anywhere. Besides me, you. Get back to the bed this instant. I can't believe it, you're two years older than me and you're more insensible than I am." I shook my head, bringing him back to the bed.

Once he was back in the bed, I sat down on the chair again and stared at him. He was wearing a pair of light blue high quality silk pyjamers that was most usually used to make evening gowns for women.

" What? Do you want something from ore-sama?" he asked.

" Nope." I replied and went back to my book.

At night, the maids came in with the bowl of porridge for Kei-chan and informed me that dinner was ready downstairs. Leaving Kei-chan to the maids, I went down and ate the dinner that the chef prepared for me.

Unlike the porridge Kei-chan got, my dinner was way too luxurious. There was Foie Gras, salmon fillet baked with herbs, baked potatoes, grilled sausages and many more. They were bent on fattening me up.

Finishing the meal, I ran up the stairs, with my heels clacking behind me and found that Kei-chan had been refusing his dinner.

" What's wrong?" I asked, peeking my head into his room.

" I don't want porridge." he said.

" Then what do you want?" I asked, dismissing the maids.

" I dunno. I just don't want porridge." he said.

" How about some chicken broth?" I asked.

" Anything but porridge." he said.

" Okay. But you're going to have to wait at least half an hour. Are you sure you want it?" I asked.

" En." he nodded.

Getting the maids to prepare a chicken, I then washed the lemon and placed it in the pressure cooker. After the maids placed the chicken in, I added in the water and left it to cook.

After the broth was done, I brought it up to Kei-chan's room and found him snoozing away. Placing the tray of broth down at the bedside table, I shook Kei-chan lightly.

" Kei-chan, the chicken broth's done. Wake up." I said.

" Hn?" he asked but soon was wide awake.

Seeing the chicken broth at his bedside table, he immediately requested me to feed him. Sighing, I picked up the spoon, scooped a little bit of broth and blew on it before feeding him.

When he was finally done eating, he laid back down and wento to bed.

" I can't believe it. You just fell sick and you're just like a spoilt brat." I sighed as the maids took the tray of used utensils away.

" Ore-sama's still ore-sama!" he insisted.

" Fine fine, good night." I said.

Leaving for the bathroom, I had a long warm bath. By time I returned to the room, the air conditioning was turned on, and I made my way to the luxurious couch at the other end of the room.

Taking a pillow, I put it at the head of the couch and laid on it, covering myself with the blanket. The Atobe famiy was really rich. Even though I was sleeping on the couch, it felt better than sleeping on my own bed at home.

Snuggling up, I fell asleep.

The next morning, Kei-chan was well enough to be out of bed. When I woke up, I actually found myself on Kei-chan's bed, and Kei-chan was in a light grey turtle neck shirt and long white slacks, laying down beside me, propping his head up with one hand, watching me.

" Kei-chan?" I shouted as soon as my eyes opened.

Immediately, I jumped up and knocked Kei-chan in his face.

" OW!" we both groaned, me clutching my head, and Kei-chan cupping his chin.

" What's that for?" he asked.

" Sorry, but why am I on your bed? Wasn't I there?" I asked pointing to the couch.

" I got the servants to shift you here. You looked uncomfortable sleeping there." he said.

" God, you freaked the hell out of me." I sighed and flomped back into the bed.

After lazing about for a while more, I got up and changed into my clothes again. Once I was done, the butler invited me to breakfast, where Kei-chan was already there, waiting for me. Sitting me down, the butler served me warm tea, and showed me a selection of pastries for breakfast. Picking a scone and some cream puffs, I ate watching Kei-chan across the table.

When we were done with breakfast, it was time for me to go home.

" See you. Stay well." I gave Kei-chan a hug.

" Of course, ore-sama will stay well. This time was an accident." he said so full of himself.

" I can never understand how can you be so egoistical..." I sighed and turned towards the door.

" Thanks for staying over, and wearing the pair of heels." he said, hugging me from my back.

" Welcome," I replied as he let go, " Bye bye." I waved.

* * *

><p><strong>*Bocchan Bocchama means young master in an affectionate manner.**

**Shuu-chan: Melody, was your stay over fun? * smiles ***

**Melody: Some what. I got to see the extreme childishness of someone I'd never expect to see childishness from. * grins smugly ***

**Atobe: Ore-sama was- **

**Alya: * covers Atobe's mouth * Hehehehe, carry on, carry on. * sweat drops ***

**Atobe: Mphmmfph! * struggles madly ***

**Alya: Reviews are a nod nod!**


	8. Natsumatsuri Party

**Alya: Wai! Summer party! Me loves it :)**

**Atobe: You're invited Atobe Corporation's summer party! Be honored! Ore-sama has invited you! * ego airs ***

**Alya: Really? * sparkles ***

**Atobe: Before that, the disclaimer please. **

**Alya: Alya does not own the great guys here other than Melody! Enjoy! * immediately switches * Can I go now?**

**Atobe: Yes.**

**Alya: YES! * jumps in the air ***

* * *

><p><span>8 – Natsumatsuri Party<span>

It was summer, and a festival was being sponsored by Atobe Corporation, so they had a party held and being the young master of Atobe Corporation, Kei-chan was free to invite whoever he wanted, and of course, I was invited. After I just got permission from my mother, the Atobe family's signature black limousine pulled up the drive way of my house, and Atobe himself got out.

" My, its Atobe. It's been some time. How have you been?" Shuu-nii asked, evidently rather irritated, but he again hid it with his usual smile.

" Ore-sama's has been fine. Besides that, where's Yukiko?" Atobe asked.

" She was getting permission to go to the summer festival." Shuu-nii replied before walking back into the house.

Dashing down the stair, with my hair still in a mess, my clothes not properly worn, holding my jacket in one arm, I stumbled into my shoes and crashed into Shuu-nii.

" Itterashai," Shuu-nii kissed my forehead and walked through the doors.

" Ittekimasu..." I sighed.

I had made it in time for the bomb not to explode. It was evident from Shuu-nii's face that he did not like me hanging out with the Hyoutei people, but he still gave in because of the fact that Kei-chan was my childhood friend. But the fact that he disliked them still held true, as he held a grudge against them in the previous Kantou Regionals where Mitsu-nii's shoulder was injured by Atobe. Just after I finished my sigh, I was bundled into the car, and again, the car drove off the drive way just as abruptly as it drove in the drive way.

In the black limousine, I gave Kei-chan the puzzled look. We had already said five minutes earlier that I would go to Hyoutei and he would pick me up from there, but the situation now was totally different from what we agreed on earlier. Staring at him, I kind of gave the I-demand-an-answer face to Kei-chan.

" What? Its closer this way. We've got to get you a kimono first." Kei-chan said.

" Eh?" I asked as I was whisked away to somewhere I didn't even know.

We were driven to an olden style boutique, where inside was bales after bales of fine silk, used to make the elegant kimonos on display at the display cases. Going in, Kei-chan took my hand, and got the staff to call for the shop owner.

I took a peek, and found an old lady, with snow white hair, wearing a dark blue Komon*, with tiny flowers as the pattern, and a Tenga obi** tied around her. It was beautiful. She had gold rimmed glasses around her eyes, and upon seeing Kei-chan, her lips broadened into a wide smile.

" Tenchou baa-san," Kei-chan greeted.

" Ara, Keigo-kun, how have you been? Are you here to get a kimono?" she asked.

" Not me. This girl." Kei-chan pointed to me.

" Your girlfriend?" she asked explicitly.

" No! I'm his childhood friend." I smiled.

" Come here Ojou-chan, let this old lady have a look." she said.

Walking over, I stood in front of her. She lifted my arms, did a few measurements around them, then went around my chest, my waist, my hips, and when she was finally done, I felt so shy that I turned red.

" Ojou-chan, come have a pick," she said and showed me an array of kimonos, made out of fine silk, " These are the Tsukesage*** kimonos. Its suitable for going for parties. Unless you're looking for a Furisode****." the old lady teased.

" Tenchou baa-san, I'm only 13 this year..." I said.

Picking up a few, Kei-chan, placed them one by one over me, and stared. Then, he finally pulled out a white kimono with plum blossoms as the pattern. Moving on, we went to the obi. Picking a matching color to the plum blossoms a pink obi was chosen.

" Put it on for her." Kei-chan ordered, and immediately, the staff popped out of every corner, and bustled me into the changing room.

The last I heard was the shop owner picking a kimono for Kei-chan.

In the changing room, my clothes were gently taken off, and the smooth silk kimono was pulled onto me. Then, they took the pink obi, wound it above my waist, and tied it in the Taiko musubi*****.

When I was allowed out of the changing room, Kei-chan appeared at the door of the other changing room, with a kimono and hakama******. A faint smile decorated his lips, and he came up to me.

" Let's have your hair done." he gave a cheeky grin.

Bundling me up again, we got to the hair dresser, where my hair was made. Twirling my long hair into a neat bun, and the hair dresser pushed an ivory colored pin through. Adding a few more decorative pins as the finishing touch, I was presented to Kei-chan.

" Perfect, now for the party." he gave of the egoistical air again.

Driving to the party hall, we met up with the rest of the Hyoutei team. Like Kei-chan, they were all dressed up too. Moving on in, the party soon started. After the speech from Atobe's father, the people were allowed to socialise, have small chats, dance and have the little refreshments available.

" Yukiko, come with me." Kei-chan said and took my hand.

Following him, he brought me to the balcony outside the party hall, together with the team and sat us down at the small stone table there.

" Kei-chan?" I asked.

" Shh, its starting soon." he said, as if waiting for a movie to start.

" Huh-" I asked, but I was cut off by the loud explosions in the night sky.

It was fireworks, and Kei-chan had reserved the best seats for us.

Immediately, those who were in the party hall rushed out too, to have a glimpse of the beautiful fireworks in the night sky, glowing green, red, yellow, blue and white.

" Like it?" Kei-chan asked, his face a few centimeters from mine.

" En," I nodded, still entranced by the beauty for the fireworks before closing the few centimeters gap and kissed him lightly on his cheeks, " Thank you." I smiled.

" T-that was sudden..." the usual egoistical Ice Emperor turned a little red.

" Thank you for inviting me to this party. Lending me this kimono, and even reserving the best seats for the fireworks. Thank you." I said and hugged him.

At the back, the Hyoutei team too, raised an eyebrow at their captain and their little princess.

* * *

><p><strong>Alya: Pwoah! This chapter was hard! So many terms! <strong>

**Atobe: That's the traditions of Japan! * smiles ***

**Alya: Well, did you have fun reading? Credits to Wikipedia :) Again, reviews are a nod nod! **

Notes (From Wikipedia)

* Kimono with a small, repeated pattern throughout the garment. This style is more casual and may be worn around town, or dressed up with a formal obi for a restaurant. Both married and unmarried women may wear _komon_.

** resembles a hanhaba obi but is more formal. It is usually wider and made from fancier cloth more suitable for celebration. The patterns usually include auspicious, celebratory motifs. A tenga obi is about 20 centimetres (7.9 in) wide and 350 centimetres (11.5 ft) to 400 centimetres (13 ft) long.

*** has more modest patterns that cover a smaller area—mainly below the waist—than the more formal _hōmongi_. They may also be worn by married differences from homongi is the size of the pattern, seam connection, and not same clothes at inside and outside at "hakke." As demitoilet, not used in important occasion, but light patterned homongi is more highly rated than classic patterned tsukesage. General tsukesage is often used for parties, not ceremonies.

**** _furisode_ literally translates as _swinging sleeves_—the sleeves of furisode average between 39 and 42 inches (1,100 mm) in length. _Furisode_ are the most formal kimono for unmarried women, with colorful patterns that cover the entire garment. They are usually worn at coming-of-age ceremonies (_seijin shiki_) and by unmarried female relatives of the bride at weddings and wedding receptions.

***** It is simple and subdued and resembles a box. The taiko musubi is suited for both old and young women in almost any occasion and goes with almost any kind of kimono and in some cases even with yukata. Only furisodes are considered too formal and youthful to be worn with the taiko musubi.

****** a wide pair of trousers, traditionally worn by men but contemporarily also by women in less formal situations. It is also worn in certain martial arts such as aikido. A hakama typically is pleated and fastened by ribbons, tied around the waist over the obi.

Credits:

Wikipedia :D


	9. Let Me Lie On Your Lap

**Jirou: zzzz... I'm so sleepy...**

**Alya: Ah! Jirou-kun! You can't sleep there! * runs after him ***

**Jirou: But I'm so zzzz * falls asleep leaning on Alya ***

**Alya: Mou! Wake up! * shakes Jirou violently ***

**Jirou: zzzzzz Alya, the disclaimer~ zzzz * continues sleeping ***

**Alya: Haiz, Alya does not own any of the good guys here other than Melody!**

* * *

><p><span>9 - Let Me Lie On Your Lap<span>

It had been another normal day at Hyoutei, with Atobe shouting orders, Kabaji obeying them, Gakuto bouncing away, Oshitari muttering away, Shishido training Ootori, Hiyoshi practicing and Jirou sleeping. Entering Hyoutei, I never failed to get impressed by the magnitude of their massive school site. Playing dress up as one of the Hyoutei students, I was wearing their school blouse with the crest over the left breast, a red tie around my neck, a checkered skirt at my knees, the signature beige blazer, and black knee stockings.

Sneaking into the courts, I hide behind Atobe who was sitting at the coach's bench. Creeping up to him, I covered his eyes.

" Guess who?" I asked.

" Yukiko, let me go. You're blocking great ore-sama's insight." he sighed, pulling me gently over to the front by my wrist.

" Cheh~ Not fun~" I pouted.

Staring at me, Atobe asked, " What are you doing here, and what's up with that get up?" scrutinizing me.

" Pretty?" I asked turning an entire round for him to have a better look.

" Where'd you get that?" he pronounced each word carefully.

" Hmm? I called your butler and he immediately got it for me. Fits perfectly too." I grinned, stuffing my hands into the pockets of the blazer.

" Eh~ Kawai ne~ Yukiko-chan~" Jirou who was rarely awake said.

" Yo Jirou~ I know right? I think I look cute too." I grinned.

" Shut up. Go back to sleep," Kei-chan told Jirou, " Yukiko, ore-sama orders you to sit here with me." he said pointing to the bench.

" What? Want a pretty girl by your side?" I teased.

" Just sit down," Atobe said peeved.

Sitting down, Jirou managed to squeeze in with us. Sitting beside me, the sleepy boy began to feel tired. Then he started nodding off, his head nodding away every half a minute before bouncing up again, making the juniors all laugh at him. Seeing that, Atobe got angry, and ordered Kabaji to shoo them away, punishing them with running laps.

" Atobe, coach requests a meeting with you." Oshitari said.

" I'll be right there. Yukiko, just stay here." he said and left with Kabaji following closely behind.

" Hn? Ara, Atobe left... Mm... Yukiko-chan, I'm so sleepy... Can I lie on your lap?" Jirou asked, seemingly unaware of it.

" O-okay..." I said and scooted over to let him have more space.

Straightening my skirt, I allowed Jirou to turn and lie sideways, resting his head on my lap. To be honest, allowing other people on my lap was my first time, as I had only allowed Shuu-nii to lie on my lap. Feeling slightly shy, I tried not to look at Jirou.

" Wah~ Yukiko-chan, your laps are so soft... I can just fall asleep zzzz..." he went before he even finished his sentence.

" Stupid." I said, putting my hand on his head.

Touching his soft light brown hair, I fiddled with it. He was sometime just too cute to refuse. Tracing his childlike features, I guess I kind of tickled him as he muttered something along the lines of, " Mm... Stop it... it tickles... really...zzzzz", chuckling softly at the sleeping boy who was mumbling in his sleep, I carried on playing with his hair.

When Atobe returned, he showed such a jealous face that was absolutely priceless.

" YUKIKO? What's the meaning of this?" he asked, refering to Jirou sleeping on my lap.

" Shh, he's just tired." I brought my finger to my lips.

" Not that! Your lap! Your lap!" he kind of exclaimed.

" It is said that a girl does not allow a male she doesn't have feelings for to sleep or rest on her laps." Oshitari said.

" Don't be stupid. I have feelings for Jirou. I like him too." I said.

" WHAT?" Atobe asked.

" What's wrong with that? I like everyone here too," I added.

" Hmm, I thought they were already dating." Gakuto said, bouncing slightly.

" Dating? Who said we were?" I asked.

" Nevermind. We'll return to our practices." Oshitari said.

" Come with me, Choutarou." Shishido-san said.

" Coming!" the other cute boy said.

" I'll get going then." Hiyoshi said before leaving.

" Ore-sama doesn't care! Ore-sama feels that ore-sama's more qualified than Jirou to sleep on your lap. Kabaji, take Jirou away." Kei-chan ordered.

" Oh my, the great Atobe-sama's jealous I see? Do I really look that irresistable today? Is it because of the uniform?" I asked, teasing Atobe.

" Mm... Hn?" Jirou woke up, opening his eyes.

" Morning Jirou," I greeted as he sat up dazedly from my lap, rubbing his eyes, " Did you have a good sleep?" I asked.

" Mm... It was nice..." he yawned, " Buchou, I shall go practice now." he said as if nothing had happened.

" Nuh? What's with that?" Atobe asked flabbergasted.

" You see, Jirou doesn't see anything into it. Neither do I. If you really want to sleep on my lap, its okay with me. But not now. Its kind of numb after Jirou slept on it." I grinned.

" You're such a troublesome little girl." he said and lifted me off the coach bench into the way a groom would carry his bride.

" Kei-chan, where we going?" I asked.

" To the infirmary." he replied.

" Why?" I asked.

" To let blood flow properly back into your legs." he sighed.

" Thank you." I smiled.

" Yea, and you owe the great ore-sama a session of me napping on your lap." he said.

" Deal." I grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Atobe: Ore-sama shall claim what you owe ore-sama now.<strong>

**Melody: * blushes * Eh? Now?**

**Alya: Give it up, Kei-chan gets whatever he wants. * shakes head in defeat ***

**Atobe: Alya-chan, you're so smart! Ore-sama shall reward you! A session of ore-sama sleeping beside you. * throws shounen sparkles ***

**Alya: Errr... No thank you. * runs away * Reviews are a nod nod!**


	10. Atobesama's Private Beach

**Alya: Hehehehehehhe :) **

**Atobe: Hahahahahahhahaha :)**

**Alya: Hehehehhehehehehhehe~ * evil laughs ***

**Atobe: Alya, the disclaimer.**

**Alya: Hehehehehehhehe~ Ah, right, the disclaimer. Alya does not own any of the great guys here other than Melody-chan!**

* * *

><p><span>10 - Atobe-sama's Private Beach<span>

It was a sunny morning and I was kidnapped by a black limousine as soon as I went out for my early morning jog. Once seeing the black limousine, I totally knew what was going on. Kei-chan had me kidnapped. Sitting properly in the car seat, I turned to Atobe and started to question him.

" So, where are we going?" I asked.

" Ore-sama's private beach." he replied.

" For?" I asked exasperated.

" Training." he replied.

" I'd rather jog on the roads..." I muttered.

" Yukiko, its an order from ore-sama. Obey it." he said.

" Right right right, I listen and obey." I surrendered.

Texting Shuu-nii that I would be going to the beach to train, Shuu-nii replied me to enjoy myself. Sighing, I stuffed my phone back into my pocket, and sat throughout the ride slient.

Getting to the beach, it was indeed a private beach. There was no one at all, other than all the other Hyoutei members who were already waiting for us. Walking down to join them, I immediately took off my shoes and socks, and walked barefooted, entrusting them to the servants Atobe brought along.

" Hi, Yukiko-cha...zzzz..." Jirou fell asleep.

They were all wearing tank tops, white shorts, and slippers, not only that, they had all sorts of beach equipment. Like a balls, mats, umbrellas and many more. Trying hard not to laugh at their goofy looks, I greeted them.

" Hi," I smiled amused at Jirou, " So, what are we doing today?" I asked the rest of them there, still looking at their amazing clothes.

" We're going to start with a jog by the sand. Everyone, take off your shoes." Atobe commanded, and got his servants to take off his shoes for him.

Joining Kei-chan, we jogged in between the area where the waves came onto the shore. Apparently, according to Oshitari, it worked the muscles more compared to just jogging on the pavement.

Splashing salty sea water everywhere, the Hyoutei team jogged. Up and down, to the end of the coastline. As we jogged, the sun rose, and the tide receeded.

" Let's stop at here. Now we go onto playing tennis on the sand." Atobe commanded.

Drawing two courts in the sand, we had doubles on one side, and singles on the other. At the double courts, Oshitari and Gakuto pair, versus Ootori and Shishido pair, with Hiyoshi as the referee. At the singles courts, it was Kabaji going against Jirou, with Atobe and myself as referee.

Like this, we went on playing, and when we were finally done training, Kei-chan announced it was time to play around at the beach, as it was the afternoon already.

Walking with Shishido and Ootori to the resort Kei-chan obviously had booked, we saw a sign at the car park of the beach, telling people that the beach was booked today, by the owner. It was so Kei-chan like. Sighing, we got to the resort, and flipped through the brochures on the sights and scenery of the beach, waiting for the sun to not be so bright.

" Ne, Jirou, lets go make sand castles!" I smiled.

" Okay." he replied, for once not sleeping.

" Let me join in too! Do you want to join us Shishido-san?" Ootori asked seemingly excited already.

" Huh?" he asked, but was dragged along all the same.

Building sand castles somehow became just between me, Jirou and Ootori while Shishido laid down on the sand, kind of sun-tanning. The three of us soon had a sand castle making competition, to see who could make the most.

Drawing lines in the sand to make our territory, we started making the sand castles, with the time limit of twenty minutes. Running around, we hurriedly made our sand castles.

" Twenty minutes up!" Ootori announced looking up from his mounds after mounds of sand castles.

Counting our sand castles, I had made around six, and Ootori made eight. As for Jirou, he fell asleep as soon as we started the time, made only one.

" Yay! I win!" Ootori jumped.

" Shh!" I said, pointing to a sleeping Shishido-san.

Immediately, weird ideas popped up in our little brains. We smiled and grinned like little kids.

" Hehe, let's bury him in the sand." Ootori said cheekily.

Immediately, Jirou perked up and nodded furiously too.

Together, we gathered more sand from the ground and started piling them on top of Shishido-san, as quietly as we can.

Soon, the entire team came, and seeing what we were doing, they immediately ended up joining us in burying Shishido-san. We packed the sand on him, leaving only his head above the sand. As soon as we were done, Kei-chan came up with a brilliant idea.

" Lets draw a mermaid here." he pointed to Shishido-san under the sand bundle.

Grinning like mischeivious little kids, we started drawing, adding seashells over his supposed chest, using sticks to draw a tail, elaborate with scales, and also, gathering seaweed placing it over Shishido-san's head.

" Mm~ Perfect." Kei-chan announced.

" Let's go for the beach barbeque!" Gakuto said.

" Hmm~ Lets set it up here." Atobe said.

Setting up the barbeque pit, we started cooking the meat.

As soon as Shishido smelled the barbeque and heard it, his eyes snapped open and found himself stuck in the sand in an awkward position.

" Shishido-san, you awake?" I asked, munching on a sausage.

" Why am I stuck here?" he asked kind of blur.

" Do you want to eat?" I waved my sausage in front of him, ignoring his questions.

Throughout the entire barbeque, we left Shishido in the sand, and fed him the food we cooked. Till the night, he was stuck in the sand.

" Lets show him what we did." Oshitari said.

Taking the video camera, he played back the video, which showed us piling sand on him, and then slowly proceeding to pack the sand, drawing patterns on him, attaching seaweed to his head.

" Shishido-san, you're going to smell like seaweed tonight!" I grinned.

" Why did it turn out like this?" he asked.

" It turned out this way cause you fell asleep!" we all said.

* * *

><p><strong>Alya: Did you find out what we were laughing at? :)<strong>

**Atobe: To think Yukiko can come up with this kind of things * smirks ***

**Melody: What? Can't I? Where's your fun in life? * jabs Atobe ***

**Alya: Maa maa, reviews please~ Sorry to Shishido-san's fans~ I just had to do it :D**


	11. King Atobe's Back

**Oshitari: Wow~ Bad bruise you have on your face...**

**Melody: Do I look like I don't know? * irritated ***

**Ootori: Uwah~ Must have hurt * winces ***

**Alya: There's still a bump on her head~ * grins***

**Melody: Tte, why are you grinning? **

**Alya: Gomen gomen * smiles * Alya does not own any of the great guys here other than Melody-chan~**

* * *

><p><span>11 - King Atobe's Back<span>

I had just hurt my head in an incident at Rikkaidai, involving the female tennis club. Reaching back to Tokyo, I somehow managed to evade Shuu-nii and the rest of Seigaku's questioning, but the next day I was called to Hyoutei.

Covering my bruise desperately with the compact Yumi-nee lent me, it seemed like no matter how much powder I put onto it, the huge purple bruise did not seem to want to get hidden. Exasperated, I walked into Hyoutei, with an evident huge bump on the left side of my head, and a deep purple bruise on the right side of my face, and many more litte scratches covered by plasters and band-aids.

Entering the Hyoutei clubroom, slience fell over the usually noisy clubroom.

" Oi, what happened to you?" Shishido-san asked.

" I got hit by an tennis ball and rolled down the hill." I replied.

" Must have hurt," Ootori said, wincing as he thought about how painful it was.

" You're finally here~" Atobe strode in with Kabaji trailling behind and ruffled my hair, touching the bump on my head.

Pain laced my entire head, and I squatted down on the floor, holding my head, in pain. Giving me the weird look, Atobe knelt down and coaxed me to lift my head up putting his cool fingers under my chin.

" Oh my gosh? What in the world happened to you?" Atobe asked with a priceless shocked face plastered on.

" Thanks for your concern Atobe-sama, for your information, I got hit by at tennis ball and rolled down a hill." I said sacarstically.

" Ah, then look at the great ore-sama! After getting awed by ore-sama's beauty, you'll feel better immediately!" he said egoistically.

" God, my head hurts..." I sighed.

" You head hurts?" Atobe asked, " Kabaji, call the hospital. We're going there now for a check." he ordered.

" Usu." Kabaji replied.

" Chotto[wait]! Kei-chan! Can't you sense my sacarsm?" I asked exasperatedly.

" It was part of my original plan to make you go to the hospital." Atobe proudly said.

" That's so not a reason..." I pouted.

In less that five minutes, I was whisked away to the hospital, with Kei-chan accompanying me, and the rest of the Hyoutei team were left behind in Hyoutei, training.

Upon reaching the hospital, we were immediately directed to one of the doctors, and my head was prodded many many many times, along with my bruise being examined over and over again.

" How's she? Will there be marks left behind?" Kei-chan asked anxiously.

" No, her first aid was done quite well. But we don't know how hard she has hit her head, and so we might need to observe her for quite some time." the doctor said.

" I'm not staying~" I stuck my tongue out at Kei-chan.

" Yukiko!" he called.

" Bllt~" I continued sticking my tongue out at him before running away.

Dashing out of the hospital, Atobe dashed out together with me, even though he started running a few seconds later. Running across the road to the opposite pavement, I managed get away from him, but I soon realised that he could still follow me from the pavement he was on.

I soon began to realise why Yagyuu advised me not to run. The sun was blistering, and sweat immediately accumulated on my forehead. I felt nauseous and stopped running, leaning against one of the many lamp posts there.

" Yukiko!" Atobe called and dashed across the road too.

_Shit, he caught up to me. But if I ran anymore I would either fall or bang into someone._

" Yukiko, are you alright?" he came close to me, cupping my cheeks.

His fingers were cold and clammy. He was anxious. He was afraid. It was so not Atobe. Picking myself off the wall, I soon crumbled in his hands. The last I remembered was that he was calling my name.

There was a light breeze blowing through my undid hair. I head was rested against an extremely warm pillow, that smelt lightly of cologne. Opening my eyes, I found myself moving along the rather empty pavement. Turning, I soon came face to face with Kei-chan.

He piggybacked me.

" Awake?" he asked.

" Mm..." I nodded.

" Want to come down?" he asked.

" Mnm..." I shook my head and rested it on his shoulders again, " Kei-chan, I'm sorry." I closed my eyes and whispered.

" Sorry you should be," he sighed, " Making ore-sama worried. You're one heck of a princess," he said, " Shall I take you home?" he asked.

" Let's go back to Hyoutei." I said perking up again.

" Are you sure?" he asked rather skeptical of my descision.

" Mm." I nodded, resting my head on his shoulder again.

His back was warm and comfortable. The first time he ever carried me on his back was when we were in Britain, when I had fell down playing tag in his large backyard. It was so comfortable and soothing. He really did not change one bit. Though he might have became a little more egoistical. Snuggling up, I fell asleep as he continued walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Atobe: Why does the great ore-sama have to carry her?<strong>

**Melody: Then why don't you let me down? * smacks him ***

**Atobe: I don't want to. * veins popping ***

**Alya: Maa maa, enjoy carrying her back~ Reviews are a nod nod as usual~**


	12. Taking A Train With King Atobe

**Alya: I never knew Atobe-sama was so cute~ * squeals in delight ***

**Atobe: I'm out of character! * complains ***

**Melody: Isn't it alright?**

**Alya: Yep yep, and there we have it, Alya does not own any of the great guys above, other than Melody!**

* * *

><p><span>12 - Taking A Train With King Atobe<span>

It was the weekends, and out of nowhere, I was invited on an outing by Kei-chan. I had just woke up, and was about go to the toilet to wash up, when my phone rang, and I saw a message from Atobe. Opening it, there was the invitation, and a picture of him all dressed and ready to go out.

Texting him to give me half an hour before picking me up outside my neighbourhood, I hurriedly changed and went to as for permission from my mother.

After getting permission, I went about the house, gathering whatever I needed, and stuffing them into my bag. Next, gulping down my cup of tea, I grabbed a toast from the plate, holding it in my mouth I went to wear my shoes.

" Have fun," Shuu-nii kissed my forehead.

Dashing out of the house, I went to the junction where the Atobe chauffeur would always drop me off, near my house. Instead of seeing the usual black Atobe limousine, Kei-chan stood there, in his white long coat, a dark blue checkered blouse inside and a pair of light green cotton long trousers. On his head was a beanie and he wore fashion glasses.

" Kei-chan!" I squealed.

" You're here, let's go," he took my hand, " As usual you don't dress very well," he mused and we started walking.

" Its always your fault that I'm in such a hurry early in the morning," I grumbled, looking down at my get up, made up of a beige cotton shirt, a green and red checkered skirt, with a light pink jacket and white ankle boots, " Tte, where are we going?" I asked.

" I don't know," he replied me.

" HARH?" I asked, " What do you mean by that?"

" Exactly what it meant," he said.

" That doesn't answer my question," I shook my head, " Its not like you to have no goal or aim," I said.

" I just needed some time away from home." he replied honestly.

" I see," I nodded, " So do you have any particular thing you want to go? Or do you have any particular place you want to visit?" I offered.

" Taiyaki," he mentioned.

" Okay," I nodded and went along to the nearest taiyaki stand.

After buying taiyaki, we sat at one of the parks, and bit into the warm red bean flavoured taiyaki. Finishing the taiyaki, Kei-chan said he wanted to go have a train ride.

" Any place you want to go? If not taking a train would be rather useless you know," I sighed.

" Dunno," he replied, " I've never really travelled much by train," he added.

" Then let's go the Kanagawa," I sighed, " Rikkaidai's there, I hope you don't end up challenging them." I said and took his hand.

On the train, it was extremely crowded, and both Kei-chan and I were squished like sardines in a can, towards the sides of the train cabin.

" Are you alright?" he asked, quished with his chest sticking close to mine.

" E-en..." I replied a little shy.

He was in an utterly weird position where he was right in front of me, and I was like the piece of meat in a hamburger, squished by two pieces of bread, namely the train walls, and Kei-chan. Looking down at my shoes, Kei-chan soon noticed, and looked away too.

Like this, we continued being shy, but soon, the worst thing happened. The train changed tracks, and I crashed into Kei-chan, accidentally hugging him, making it look like I'm some random girl taking my chances with an *ikemen.

I tried to release myself, but Kei-chan spoke.

" Keep your hands there. You'll get hurt." he whispered.

" S-sorry..." I apologised.

" Its okay." he replied, towering over me.

As the train went on, I continued staring at my shoes while hugging Kei-chan, earning a few disapproving looks from the elderly on the train, thinking that we're a young couple, flirting on the train.

When it was finally time to get off, I literally jumped off the train and dashed to the gantry tapping out due to embarassment. Following extremely closely, Kei-chan did the same.

We were finally clear of the station, we were outside the Kanagawa station, blushing furiously for our dear lives, all the way to our ears. Kei-chan recovered first, as expected of King Atobe, and he soon asked me a question.

" Where are we going Yukiko?"

" T-to the shopping d-district..." I fumbled over my words.

I kind of swore that I would never take a train with Kei-chan ever again other than the return trip. Or maybe, I'd think of something else. Like getting my chauffeur to drive me home.

" Yukiko, I'm never taking a train again," Kei-chan said, " I will get my personal train." he said.

" R-right... but why?" I asked.

" Its too crowded, and it got weird in there." he tried to say it cooly, failing terribly.

" Okay, okay, when you get your personal train, invite me for the first ride okay? Thanks for what you did on the train, Kei-chan, I really appreciated it," I tiptoed and kissed his cheek, " You've experienced something new again haven't you?" I said by his ear.

" Yes..." he nodded, still quite shy from my kiss.

* * *

><p>*ikemen – pretty men<p>

**Gakuto: Hyaa hyaa hyaa! Atobe was so funny! * laughs madly ***

**Atobe: Gakuto, laps. Now! * vein popping ***

**Ootori: Buchou, you were so cute!**

**Atobe: Ootori, laps. Now! * more veins popping ***

**Alya: Maa maa, don't get angry with them ne...? Pfft! * peals of laughter escapes ***

**Atobe: Alya, laps. Now!**

**Alya: EH? I'm not even on your team! **

**Atobe: Now! * turning red ***

**Alya: Hai hai hai, reviews are a nod nod! :)**


	13. Hiyoshi's Dojo

**Shuu-kun: Melody, are you going to practice for your akido and archery?**

**Melody: Yep! * flashes smiles ***

**Shuu-kun: Then I should go practice my photography skills. * grabs camera ***

**Melody: Well then, to find a place to practice~ Alya-chan, the disclaimer~ * dials some number on the phone ***

**Alya: Right right, Alya does not own any of the great guys here other than Melody~**

* * *

><p><span>13 - Hiyoshi's Dojo<span>

It was a normal Sunday, and I was about to go about my akido and archery practice, again borrowing the dojo from Sanada. Calling him, the phone rang several times, and he did not answer. Then it occured to me, his father had some kendo students over, and he had something to do with it. Giving up, I dropped my phone onto my bed, and flomped down on it.

Feeling rather annoyed, I filpped through my contacts again, seeing if there was any person who owned a dojo which I could borrow. Looking at Atobe, I decided against. Though he definitely has a dojo, it would be super awkward, as he would have servants watching me, and he himself would be watching me. Going down further, I came across Hiyoshi's name. Indeed, he had a dojo, but I've never even went to his house before. It would be super awkward, but its definitely better than Atobe. Pressing the dial button, Hiyoshi picked up after two rings of the dial tone.

" Hello?" he asked.

" Hiyoshi-san?" I asked.

" Yukiko-chan, what is it?" he seemed rather surprised at my call.

" Hiyoshi-san, are you at home now?" I asked a little bit hesitant.

" Yea why?" he asked.

" Can I," I paused.

" Can you?" he prompted.

" B-borrow your dojo?" I blurted it out.

He paused for a while before stifling a laugh and said, " Sure. My chauffeur will be down at your neighbourhood in a while to bring you here."

" Really?" I asked relieved.

" Yea, in about fifteen minutes," he said, " Then, see you," he hung up.

Fifteen minutes later, a white limousine cruised down the roads of the neighbourhood. It had to be Hiyoshi's. The car stopped right in front of me, and the chauffeur came off, opening the door for me, treating me like some princess of a rich family.

Getting in the car, I sat down on the fluffy cushions before the chauffeur spoke to me, " Yukiko-sama am I right?"

" Y-yes!" I said sitting as lady-like as I could.

" There are some titbits in the small compartment to your right, you may enjoy it while riding," he said.

" R-right," I kind of sweat dropped before he started driving.

In less that twenty minutes, we were at the main doors of the Hiyoshi main house. Hiyoshi stood at the traditional wooden doors, leaning against the door post, in a dark blue yukata, with his black haori over it, wearing tabi and geta over his feet. In his hands was a traditionally binded book, and he wore glasses. Looking up from his book, he asked me, " I assume you have your own training kimono and hakama right?"

" Y-yea," I replied a little shocked at his appearance.

" Come on in then," he said and led me into the dojo.

Directing me to the toilet, he allowed me to change, while he went off somewhere. When I got out of the toilet, he was there already, changed into his set of training clothes, with his hakama on.

" You're training with me?" I asked.

" Yea, spar me, you can use any style you want. Its fine by me," he smirked.

" So this is the payment for borrowing your dojo?" I asked teasingly, taking up a stance.

" Kind of," he smiled.

Together, we sparred for about fifteen minutes, and we ended up cornering each other at the same time, with my hand at his ribs, and his fist at my neck. Staying in that final position for a while more, we gasped for air through our extertion, and finally loosened ourselves.

All of a sudden, there was a loud clap from the other end of the room. Shocked, we turned over, and found Atobe in the dojo, clapping away, making his way towards us.

" That was a good spar," he commented.

" Atobe Buchou, why are you here?" Hiyoshi asked.

" Yea," I nodded, cleaning my sweat along my neck with the back of my hand.

" I was told someone came to Hiyo boy's dojo, and just came to check it out," Atobe said, going up to ruffle Hiyoshi's hair.

" Hiyoshi-san, it was a nice spar, I would like to come here more often," I grinned, " Is it alright?" I asked.

" Sure, just remember your payment," he smirked, " It will change depending on how I feel that day," he warned me teasingly.

" Eh~~" I whined.

" Come on to the main house when your done training," he said turning to leave with Atobe in tow, " You're free to use anything here. Just put it back later," he continued.

After Hiyoshi left with Atobe, I went on practicing my archery, and used the wooden practice dummy for my hand movements for akido. After about an hour and a half of practice, I was drenched in perspiration.

Leaving the dojo, I met up with Hiyoshi again. He was dressed back into the clothes where I first saw him, and Atobe was behind, dressed in the same manner, with a grey yukata, and a light blue haori over his shoulders.

" Done?" he asked.

" Yea," I nodded, staring at Atobe.

" What?" he asked me.

" Nothing," I smirked, You look beautiful," I complimented him.

" Beautiful is not a word you use to describe men," Atobe corrected me.

" Whatever," I stuck my tongue out at him, " See ya, Hiyoshi-san," I grabbed my bag and turned to leave.

" See ya," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Atobe: Why is ore-sama's air time so little here?<strong>

**Alya: Err, its a chapter about Hiyoshi-kun :D**

**Melody: Hiyoshi-san, it was a good spar! * smiles happily * But why do you wear traditional clothes at home?**

**Hiyoshi: I've been doing this all my life. Its nothing much. **

**Melody: So you wear glasses too~ * amused ***

**Hiyoshi: Only at home.**

**Alya: And there you have it, reviews are a nod nod!**


	14. New Captain Hiyoshi Wakashi

**Alya: Kei-chan, have you chosen your successor? * smiles ***

**Atobe: Of course! * air of accomplishedness ***

**Alya: Who is it? * prying ***

**Atobe: Do the disclaimer and I'll tell you. **

**Alya: Right on it! Alya does not own any of the great guys here other than Melody! So who is it?**

**Atobe: Saa~ * mimicking Fuji ***

**Alya: ARRGGHHH! * annoyed ***

* * *

><p><span>14 - New Captain Hiyoshi Wakashi<span>

It was in the afternoon when Atobe had called me, and I had just returned home, flomping on my bed, letting the phone buzz away. It was the so called last week of school, right before graduation ceremony of the year threes, and therefore there was no club practice as the year threes were gathered together for some reason and the rest of us were dismissed. A few days ago, I spent the entire day at Rikkaidai's, because Akaya became Captain. Picking up my phone, I sat up on my bed and brought it to my ears. Immediately, the voice that resounded through the phone's speakers was Atobe screaming my name.

" YUKIKO! What took you so long to answer ore-sama's call?" he asked angrily.

" I just came home. What is it?" I asked him, flomping back on my bed tiredly.

" We're naming Hiyo boy Captain today. Want to come over for the party?" he offered.

" Sure, come pick me in fifteen minutes. I'll change first..." I trailed off yawning. My bed was way too comfortable.

Wearing a thin white cotton tank top, I shivered in the cold before pulling on another wide-collared beige knitted shirt, showing the tank top straps. Pulling on a pair of long baggy pants, I slung my bag over my shoulder, and left the house doing my hair. Walking to the junction, I tied my hair into a simple pony tail.

Leaning against the telephone poles, I waited.

Soon, the famous black Atobe limousine cruised down the street, and the chauffeur came off, opening the door for me. Getting in the car, I sat beside Atobe.

" So, where are we going?" I asked.

" Hyoutei's ballroom," he told me as I stared at his get up.

He was wearing his tuxedo, and his hair was perfectly styled. It dawned upon me, that I forgot that when Kei-chan said party, he meant a formal dressed party, and not the kind of sushi party we had in Seigaku.

" ARGH! I forgot..." I groaned crashing backwards into the head rest of the car seat.

" We've got everything here," Kei-chan replied me, pointing to some boxes at the other side of where we were sitting, " And what's with this get up of yours? You look like you're going to freeze to death in this weather," he complained and took off his tuxedo jacket for me.

" This is my type of fashion," I emphasized, " Don't insult it." I continued, crossing my arms over my chest.

Driving to Hyoutei, we were let off the car, and I was led by Atobe himself to the school's washrooms to change into the clothes he had brought for me. I entered the washroom, and opened the bag. There lay in the bag was a lacy light pink gradient downwards chiffon dress. He really knew my tastes.

Pulling on the dress, I realised that there was a zip at the back of the dress, and I could not reach it. Groaning, I put on everything else first, and went to the entrance of the toilet still holding my dress to my chest, with the zip at the back falling off.

" Kei-chan, psst! Kei-chan!" I called.

" Yukiko-chan, buchou's not here. He went to do some preparations and told me to enter the hall with you," came Hiyoshi's voice.

" Hiyoshi-kun! Help me, I can't pull the zip up!" I turned, facing my back to him, " Don't you dare stare at my bra!" I warned, " Close your eyes before you do it!" I insisted.

He closed his eyes, I checked, and then guided his hands to the zip at my back. His hands were warm on my back despite the cold weather. With a soft zip, the zip was done. Putting on the rest of the things properly, I emerged from the washrooms, and went along with Hiyoshi to the ballroom.

" Ne ne, Hiyoshi-kun, what's my bra colour?" I decided to test if he did see my bra.

" I don't know..." he replied.

" Hmmm..." I decided to change the topic, " So how did you know you were going to become Captain?" I asked.

" Buchou told me right in the face." he replied.

" Ahh, so Kei-chan..." I mused and we reached the doors of the ballroom.

The doors opened, and petals of red roses blew into my face softly. Walking on in, I saw Atobe sitting on his so called 'throne', enjoying the party, with the rest of the regulars mingling with the girls around.

" Come on here Hiyo boy, this seat will be yours!" Kei-chan declared and allowed Hiyoshi to sit on his 'throne', only to move to the bigger and more elaborately decorated 'throne', " Ah, Yukiko, come to ore-sama's side," he gave me the 'come here' hand.

Having no choice, I plastered on a fake smile and went to his side. Once I reached him, I stomped hard on his feet, with my heels. Immediately, his face contorted into pain, and he seemed to be cursing me, but no words came out.

" Oh my, Kei-chan, am I that pretty tonight that you have no words?" I asked coyly.

" A-aa..." he sweat dropped.

" Then I shall bestow upon you a kiss," I said and kissed his cheek, causing all the ladies in the ballroom to glare at me with evil eyes.

After the rest of the ladies left for the night, it was finally time for the Hyoutei team to gather and celebrate as a team.

" Congrats, Hiyo boy!" Gakuto jumped around Hiyoshi beside Oshitari.

" Congratulations, Hiyoshi-kun," I put out my hand for a handshake.

" Pleasure's all mine," he replied, taking my hand and kissing it instead of shaking it.

" Ooh~! Our Hiyo-boy has learnt the art of hosting!" Shishido teased.

" No touching my Yukiko," Atobe smacked Hiyoshi's hand away from mine.

" Kei-chan, you're being childish," I said, " And I'm not yours," I continued, " Though I might transfer here next year." I told them.

" EH?" they asked.

" Yukiko-chan, aren't you going to stay in Seigaku?" Ootori asked.

" Nope, well you see, Shuu-nii will be going to an arts high school to pursue his photography career, and I obviously can't follow him there as my arts suck. So my mother's thinking of transferring me to either Hyoutei here, or Rikkaidai, since I've got people I know," I smiled.

" Why...?" Jirou asked, rarely awake.

" Well, you see, Ryoma went to America right, Mitsuka's with him too, and he's already pursuing his tennis career. So by the time the second years in Seigaku graduate, I won't have anyone other than the trio, and I can't stay on the tennis club anymore. Here, I can get through anything I want by Kei-chan, and at Rikkaidai's, the Principal himself recognises my skill. Besides, if I come here, I can slip into the high school division to find you all~" I grinned.

" Of course, with ore-sama's power, you can come here anytime you want." Atobe said.

" Yea, I'll be here for you too, you can come more frequently to my dojo then," Hiyoshi said.

" Thanks, and is your foot alright...?" I asked Atobe.

" Perfectly fine~ Who am I?" he asked.

" Kei-chan, don't be so egoistical for once would you?" I asked.

" Well," he turned to Hiyoshi, " Make it to the Nationals next year," he said.

" Gekokujou, of course," Hiyoshi smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Alya: Finally got your gekokujou? * teasing mood *<strong>

**Hiyoshi: Of course * smirks ***

**Alya: Ganbare as Captain :D Well, reviews as usual are a nod nod :D**


	15. Graduation, Give Me Your Second Button!

**Melody: Wah~ Everyone's graduating~**

**Atobe: Yea * nod nod ***

**Alya: Well, again with the second button issue~ the second button symoblizes a confession if you give it to a girl, as on a gakuran, it is the closest to your heart, and has all your heart feelings throughout the three years you are in middle school.**

**Atobe& Melody: Besides this, hurry do the disclaimer!**

**Alya: Hai~ *pouts * Its the last chapter and still not enough air time for me! Right, Alya does not own any of the great guys here other than Melody~**

* * *

><p><span>15 - Graduation, Give Me Your Second Button!<span>

It was the graduation day in Hyoutei, and just because its Hyoutei, they would also be having a prom night. Of course, exclusive to everyone Atobe invites. The girls were all over the school, requesting the boys to give them their second button, and the boys too, were everywhere, either trying to save their button, or give it to the right person in their minds, though in Hyoutei they do not wear the old fashioned gakuran anymore.

A few days ago, I went to Rikkaidai to congratulate the Rikkai year three tennis regulars on their graduation, and somehow it ended up that they handed me all their second buttons, even though there was no romantic feelings involved. I was the invited to Hyoutei's prom night by Atobe even though I did not belong to Hyoutei as a student.

In the afternoon, I went along home as the year threes in Seigaku were still rehearsing their graduation walk in, while the rest of the juniors went home. Bidding Shuu-nii goodbye, I walked out of the school alone, only to just recieve a call, and get kidnapped by a black limousine.

" So, you were waiting for me?" I asked Kei-chan as I clapped my phone together and stuffed it in my sailor uniform, together with the string of buttons from Rikkaidai and Shuu-nii.

" Yea," Kei-chan replied.

" So, have you planned on who to give your button to?" I asked him.

" My second button?" he asked, " I've prepared a bagful of buttons. Whichever girl wants it, she can take it," he replied.

" How insincere," I tsk-ed as him.

" Its not," he gave an offended look, " Its from all the school coats I've worn so far, since year one," he replied.

" And exactly how many did you wear?" I asked.

" Dunno," he replied, " Too much to count," he looked out of the shaded window.

" You still surprise me as usual," I sighed, " What if you run out of buttons?" I asked.

" Run," he replied.

" Ahh, you're normal for that part," I smiled.

" Of course, ore-sama can't have myself looking miserable with one button on my current coat missing," he replied with his egoistical-ness.

Reaching Hyoutei, it was just an hour after school, and the students were still in the school, chasing and running away from each other for buttons. As soon as Kei-chan stepped back into the school ground, an entire horde of girls filled the school entrance, asking Kei-chan for his button.

" My dear fair ladies, please come to the prom night tonight," Kei-chan said as he continued walking forward, " There I'll give you my button, at that time, please come up to my one by one like all you dignified ladies, so that the great ore-sama can see your face properly," Kei-chan dispersed them as they went to prepare for the prom at night.

" Wow," I mused.

" That's the great ore-sama for you," he replied.

" But are you sure you're going to have enough buttons?" I took a dig at him.

" I think so..." he trailed off.

" Uwahh! Buchou, protect meeeee!" Jirou came running down, literally crashing into Atobe before he braked and jumped behind Kei-chan, hiding while an entire horde of girls trailed after him. He was awake for once.

Turning over to the other side, there was Oshitari, flirting with all the girls that came to him for his button, but never giving his button to anyone of them. Gakuto on the other hand was flipping over fences, jumping over almost everything, running away from the rabid girls. But each time he go away from some, another horde will chase after him. As for Shishido, was dashing around all over the place, dragging Ootori with him.

" Can't you handle them yourself?" Kei-chan asked.

" NOOOO!" the brown hair boy whined as he was shrugged off Atobe's shoulder, and made to face the girls.

" Akutagawa-san, give me your button?" I asked.

" Hmm? Yukiko-chan, you want my button, ii yo [okay], I'll pluck it off now," the usually sleepy boy said and plucked off his button placing it on my outstretched palm.

Immediately, I got stares from all the ladies waiting to get Jirou's button. Taking it, I waited till all the girls dispersed before I returned the button to Jirou who had already started snoozing.

" Akutagawa-san," I shook him.

" Hn?" he asked.

" Here," I returned it.

" Eh? Aren't you going to keep it?" he asked grinning.

" It was just an act," I smiled, " Keep it in your pocket first, I'll sew it back for you later okay?" I told him.

Soon the afternoon turned to evening, and the students left the school in twos and threes to prepare for the prom night later in the night. As for the tennis regulars, they were already in the school's luxurious washrooms, changing into their outfits for the evening.

Taking the clothes that Kei-chan had provided for me, I went along to the female washrooms and changed. Opening the bag, it was a dark blue slik dress, with a white fur cardigan, dark blue velvet heels and a white clutch. Putting on the dress, I moved on and appiled the make up in the bag too. As soon as I was done, I walked out of the washroom, and the tennis regulars were there already.

" Ooh, kawaii ne~" Ootori said.

" How about it? Being my dance partner tonight?" Oshitari asked.

" I think, I owe Kei-chan a dance more than anything," I said and went up to him, holding up my hand, with my palm faced up.

" Can't fool you," he sighed, " Here," he handed me the little boxed of jewellery, and put it on for me.

" Of course, I've known you for a long time~" I said and kissed his cheek, " That was a congrats kiss," I gave a light laugh, " On your graduation," I replied.

" You so owe ore-sama a dance," he straightened his clothes.

" Of course, my Ice Emperor," I smirked, walking off with Hiyoshi and Ootori.

The party started, and as Atobe sat on his 'throne', the girls came and claimed their buttons from him who just took the button from a bag, without them looking. When he was done giving out the buttons, he had exactly one left.

" Here, its the last one," he smirked and flung it at me.

Catching it, I added it the string of buttons I got from Shuu-nii, and the boys at Rikkaidai.

" Now, for my dance," Kei-chan leaned closer to me.

" Just for tonight," I smiled and placed my left hand on his shoulder, taking his left hand in mine, " Kei-chan," I took a dig at him and mentioned his childhood name.

" Cheeky girl," he pinched my cheek before sliding his right arm behind my back.

Dancing to the slow classical music, we twirled around, exchanging partners. By time the song ended, I was exhausted. Going to the corner of the room, I plonked down on the couch and slipped my feet out of the pair of heels.

" Tired?" Kei-chan asked.

" My feet are, from the heels," I tapped my toes against the pair of dark blue heels.

" Here, have a drink," he said and handed me a glass of fruit punch.

Drinking it, I noticed that Kei-chan was staring at me.

" What?" I asked.

" Nothing," he got up, " Just that it suddenly feels like you've grown prettier," he said.

" Oh really?" I asked flattered.

" Well, time to go home," he concluded.

" Okay," I said, trying to get back into those heels.

Leaning closer to me, Kei-chan lifted me off the couch bridal style and got Kabaji to take my shoes.

" Chotto, Kei-chan! What are you doing?" I asked flustered.

" Taking you to the car. Keep still." he said.

Taking me to the car, he put me down before coming in himself too. All the regulars got in, and we went down the road, dropping the tennis regulars off. After Hiyoshi and Ootori were dropped off followed by Kabaji, all the year threes were left.

Before Jirou got off the car, he handed me his button.

" Take it as a thank you for saving me today," he grinned and went crashing right straight into the main doors of his house.

" Thanks," I told him, " Though I think you're half asleep~" I mused.

By time the limousine reached my neighbourhood, it was rather late in the night, and Kei-chan decided to walk me to the doors of my house.

" Ne, I might be going to Hyoutei next year... Its alright right?" I asked, clutching at the white clutch in my hands.

" Yea," he replied as we reached the main doors of my house.

" Jaa, sotsugyo omedeto [Congratulations on graduating]. Thanks for today, Kei-chan," I said, tipped my toes and kissed him on his cheek, " See you," I said and went into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Alya: Oshimai [End]~<strong>

**Atobe: Why? It still needs more of ore-sama's awesome light! **

**Melody: Right right, * pulls Atobe away ***

**Alya: That's right~ Its the end~ Yay! This is therefore the end of Random Drabbles Hyoutei~ Alya wants to thank everyone for reading so far~ * bows deeply * Thanks for all your reviews, it made me really happy :D Also, don't forget to review because its the last chapter! And if you find any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me even if its a typo error! Thank you very much~ * bows again ***

**Atobe, Melody & Alya: Thank you very much! See you again next time~ Hopefully :D**


End file.
